Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable gauze mask, and more particularly to a gauze mask with folding lines capable of enabling the gauze mask to be folded into a flat package or unfolded into a three dimensional configuration.
Related Prior Art
Normally, a conventional folding gauze mask is provided with folding lines, and the folding lines are parallel and have the same folding direction. The conventional folding gauze mask is further provided with elastic ear loops at two ends of the mask body, and such folding gauze mask has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the folding lines are parallel and have the same folding direction, which is unable to provide enough support when the gauze mask is unfolded into a three dimensional structure due to the fact that the three dimensional gauze mask is restricted by the respective layers of folding lines.
Secondly, the folding lines are parallel and have the same folding direction, the support portions along the folding lines will be misaligned when the gauze mask is unfolded into a three dimensional structure, as a result, the support force will be unfocused. Furthermore, the gauze mask cannot be folded flatly.
Finally, the gauze mask is provided with the ear loops, when in the unfolded position, both ends of the gauze mask will be pulled by the elastic ear loops to form semi-arch-shaped openings, which consequently affects the sealing performance of the gauze mask.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.